Tom and Jerry: Washed Away! - (Direct To Television Movie))
Tom and Jerry: Washed Away! '''is the first full-length television film with the new British female writer and creator Zoe McPhee along with Darrell Van Citters and his animators who works on The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Reboot) from Renegade Animation UK. '''Tom and Jerry: Washed Away! '''is a British/American 2D flash cartoon animated full-length movie based on Hanna-Barbera Characters, '''Tom and Jerry '''made by Warner Bros Animation, Renegade Animation UK, Zoe McPhee Productions, Turner Entertainment and film release by Turner Television Entertainment Limited UK. Starring Julie Wilson Nimmo voiced as Jerry Mouse and Alex Pitcher voiced as Tom Cat that they got their own talking voices back in this movie years since Tom and Jerry: The Movie in 1992.' Plot Everyone's Favourite Cat and Mouse Duo are back for big water whizzing adventure into the hidden underworld town called "Walton Town" just down the big pipes from your toilet. Tom and Jerry are living together as butlers who work for Cates in a huge downtown mansion in England, near London like in some episodes of The Tom and Jerry Show - (2014 Reboot) episodes based on Tom Cat as a butler in the same mansion by keeping Jerry out of the kitchen as his job but them both were working for Cates until one night they decided to play chases in the mansion that it was Jerry's idea but their chasing game got out of hand when they wrecked the place until Cates spotted Tom and Jerry had destroyed his place but Jerry walked towards Cates said it was his own idea to play around and apologized to Cates. Then he told Jerry that he wouldn't be inventing Jerry to Queen Elizabeth the second's birthday party will be hosting in the mansion the next day. On the very same night, Jerry came into the basement where Tom always sleeps. Tom waked heard Jerry crying so the mouse asked Tom to sleep in the bed with him for some comfort and company. So Tom lifted Jerry onto his bed and put his blanket over the mouse as he fell asleep in the bed. Next day everyone from the mansion including Queen Elizabeth II in the party in the dining room except Jerry that he felt sad and ashamed of himself while he was watching everyone enjoying themselves at the party from outside. Then Jerry looked at an old photo of his real family who lives down the hidden underworld town of Walton Town so Jerry decided to pack up and flush himself down the toilet to Walton Town. After he wrote a note and sat it on Tom's bed he ran to the guests' bathroom, jumped from the floor to the toilet. Jerry jumped pulled the toilet flush holder and jumped into the water letting it take Jerry down the big pipes, waterfalls and river to the hidden underworld town. When Jerry got to Walton Town, he surprised about how huge the town really was as he started walked through Walton Town. Jerry discovered that this town only has rivers and no roads for vehicles with wheels that all vehicles are all boats including taxi boats, bus boats, car boats and motorbike boats. Meanwhile, at the sewer pipes, there's are some villains, an evil light green polish female fat frog named Louis Po, two twin yellow and grey male smart mice named Mort and Spark and a dozen more frogs including an older, strict and bossy frog named Fris who wants to get his hands on the most important light blue ruby of Elizabeth to his royal museum collection, these villains are two times bigger than avenge people in Walton Town. On the same night on the streets of Walton Town Jerry couldn't find his real family yet and then he bumped into a brown and yellow cool teenage female mouse named Malta that she loves Jerry especially his personal and voice so Malta decided to take him to her favourite Italian restaurant for dinner that the people know her. In the restaurant, Malta ordered a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with grated cheese. While they were waiting for their meal to come, Malta showed Jerry the most important light blue ruby of Elizabeth that her job is to keep the ruby save from Fris the evil frog, that if he got it the whole town will be gone forever. After their meal, Malta kissed Jerry goodbye as she was returning to her trash bin home in the alley. Meanwhile at the downtown mansion that night the birthday party was over and Tom was tired so he decided to go to his bed but when Tom walked into the basement he saw a note that Jerry wrote on the bed. When Tom had read Jerry's note he was shocked that Jerry has a real family down the pipes and he worried about if Jerry might get hurt down there. Tom hopes that Jerry would send a postcard up the mansion soon to make sure he's okay down there. On Next Day in Walton Town, Jerry found his real family in a big fancy boathouse that Jerry brought his girlfriend Malta along with him, his mother was glad to have her lost son back as she hugged and kissed Jerry. His mother let him and his girlfriend into the house and make themselves at home in the living room. 4 days after Tom was sitting on his own bed in the basement crying his heart out because he is missing my best pal Jerry being here with him. So Tom decided to go out into the City of London to enter one of the sewer paths ways on the road and fell into the sewer river. When Tom pulled himself out the water and onto the pathway he yelled to see there's was anybody home but there's a dozen of slugs and snails slid along to Tom and started singing a song to him, then they followed Tom down to Walton Town where his best pal Jerry is staying. Meanwhile, at Fris' Control hideout, all the villains were having a meeting about the blue ruby and Fris demands his whole team to get the ruby that the team get to work and hurt for the blue ruby for him. On the very same day at night at Walton Town in Jerry's real home, the whole family were having dinner and talk about everything, when Jerry told the family that he had recently hired to work for Cates up top along with Tom, his mother was jealous about her son's good luxury life in a mansion and he has a job even his brothers and sisters were so mad at Jerry. Sadly his father kicked his own son Jerry out their house and poor Jerry now left homeless. When Jerry walked by his girlfriend Malta's trash bin home she wasn't in so he decided to sit on the bridge. 20 minutes after Jerry sat on the bridge some of the villains Louis Jo, Spark and Mort captured Jerry in a cage when they jumped across the bridge and after Louis Jo, Spark and Mort caught Jerry they rushed back to the hideout to show Fris that they think that Jerry has the blue ruby of Elizabeth and poor Jerry had to face with one simple question from Fris that Jerry refused to answer his question, Jerry ended up been locked up the cage in the hideout. The next morning Jerry woke up feeling homesick that he was missing his best pal Tom. Moments later Tom managed to find his pal Jerry all locked up in Fris' control hideout that Jerry was glad to see Tom again as the mouse has been unlocked and free from the cage by his best pal Tom. Then the Cat and Mouse duo may have to work together to find their way out back up to the mansion by building and create their own boat called The Catsby Roger that it can fly, shoots bubblegum and sports balls, can go faster than a 60mph motorway and it also can catch villains. Then Tom and Jerry started set sailing home as all of the Snails and Slugs sliding on the frog ponds along with the cat and mouse duo until Fris' Villains Clan jumped out in front of them demanding Tom and Jerry for the Blue Ruby Of Elizabeth but they had not got it until Mort Mouse knew who has the ruby that it was Jerry's new girlfriend Malta so the whole team started rushing along into Walton Town to get Malta for the blue ruby from her to destroy Walton Town and it will incomes Fris's Royal Casino Town but not when the cat and mouse heroes around that Tom and Jerry try to stop Fris's Evil plans from happening, Will Tom and Jerry save Walton Town and becomes heroes from above?... Film Story Scripts and Storyboard' ''' * Opening Credits/Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Final Part/ Closing Credits Songs * The Way We Used To Be - Jerry Mouse's sad song performance by Julie Wilson Nimmo, Tom and Jerry's cover version, the original song from Eric Carmen * Sailing - (Tom and Jerry's tribute classical piano cover version song of Rod Stewart's all known Song "Sailing") Tom and Jerry: Washed Away! Original Movie Soundtrack Characters/Voice Cast Movie Spots: TV Commercials Television Releases Home Entertainment Releases Special Cinema Releases Trivia